Final Destination 6
by Moviemaniac1992
Summary: Justin Marsh has a vision that Sea World's newest attraction, The Aqua Dome, collapses. He is able save eight other people before it happens. Now Death is back to reclaim those who escaped it's grasp in gruesome and vicious deaths. Can Justin save them?
1. Cast

**Hello everyone! So I'm making my first Final Destination fan-fic, and I'm so excited. I'm making it like a movie with real world actors. That way it will be easier to picture them in your mind. Before we go into the story I've listed the cast of characters for my Final Destination film. The main characters are obviously the ones who will be the survivors. The minor characters are just** **people who will make one or two appearances, or seem significant to one of the main characters.**

Here is the cast for Final Destination 6:

**Main Characters**

**Justin Marsh**- Jean-Luc Bilodeau (Kyle XY, Trick R Treat, Supernatural)

**Sadie Robinson**- Keke Palmer (True Jackson V.P., Akeelah and the Bee, Jump In!)

**David Matthews**- Greg Bryk (Saw V, The Incredible Hulk, Red)

**Tori Malcolm**- Shay Mitchell (Pretty Little Liars, Aaron Stone, Rookie Blue)

**Jamal Jackson**- Mazin Elsadig (Degrassi: The Next Generation, Jump In!, Stoked)

**Nolan Shaw**- Jake Weary (Altitude, As The World Turns, Fred: The Movie)

**Brianna Whitmore**- Danielle Savre (Heroes, Boogeyman 2, Bring it On: All or Nothing)

**Joe Polanski**- Christopher Meloni (Law & Order: SVU, Carriers, Nights in Rodanthe)

**Debbie Rice**- Amy Smart (The Butterfly Effect, Crank, Mirrors)

**Minor Characters**

**Edward Novak**- Stephen Tobolowsky (Heroes, Californication, Glee)

**Lance Marlowe**- Lucas Till (X-Men: First Class, Battle Los Angeles, Walk the Line)

**Mrs. Marsh**- Isabel Gillies (Law & Order: SVU, On the Line)

**Jen Polanski**- Felicity Huffman (Desperate Housewives, Transamerica, Frasier)

**Lynette Novak**- Debra Jo Rupp (That 70's Show, Big, She's Out of My League)

**Cheryl Novak**- Lorraine Nicholson (Soul Surfer, Click, Something's Gotta Give)

**Georgia**- Serinda Swan (Smallville, Breakout Kings, Tron: Legacy)


	2. Chapter 1: Summer Fun

**Prologue**

It was summer vacation, and things couldn't have looked any better. The sun was shining brightly from above while the cool breeze cooled things down below. Beaches were flooded with tourists from all around, movie theaters were packed with more customers, and amusement parks were opened for business for yet another enjoyable summer.

For some people, summer vacation is the time of excitement and fun. Others see as a time to experience new things with the free time they had. Then there are those who see it as a last chance to spend time with old friends before parting ways for bigger and better things. This was case for young Justin Marsh. He had just recently graduated from high school along with his best friend Sadie. They've been friends longer than most people would imagine, and they trust each other with their deepest secrets. They were so happy together, which is why he felt so sad when he realized that they would be going to separate universities in the fall. Justin had his sights on the University of L.A., while Sadie was heading to Yale. It is because of this that he decided to spend as much time with her as possible before the summer ended.

**Chapter 1: Summer Fun**

It was yet another beautiful summer day at one of the most popular places in the country, Sea World. Hundreds of people would come to see the most colorful and diverse groups of aquatic animals. You see fish of all different colors swimming in perfect harmony, watch funny sea lion shows, and even get a chance to swim with actual dolphins. It was truly a fantastic place to spend your summer vacation at, which is exactly why Justin decided to come here with Sadie.

Justin got up early in the morning, and drove to Sadie's house right away to pick her up. They had to get there early enough so that they didn't have to wait in line. If you weren't there early then you would usually have to wait in a long ass line that stretched across the parking lot.

They got there just in time, and purchased their tickets. They proceeded into the park.

They spent a joyous day together looking at different exhibits, eating delicious food, and seeing one of Shamou's shows. At one point the whale jumped so high that when he crashed into the water everyone on the left side of the stadium got splashed by water, including Justin and Sadie. Both of them laughed in joy.

By the time it was late in the afternoon Justin and Sadie were walking through the park. They were looking for something to see. They came in the center of the park when Justin noticed a large sign that said "_**Come see the Biggest Attraction Yet….. The Aqua Dome!**_"

Justin looked puzzled.

"What the hell is an Aqua Dome?"

"I read about it online. You know the enormous lake in the center of the park where they keep most of the animals? Where they make it look like a real ocean floor?"

"Yeah."

"Well apparently they built this huge dome in the middle of the lake underwater. There's a metal tunnel that leads from the outside, all the way down in the water where the dome is. They got a whole bunch of displays in there, plus you get to see hundreds of sea creatures as the swim around the dome."

"Don't you think that's a little dangerous?"

"Well the company who built it says that it's completely safe?"

"What company?"

"Novak Corporations."

"Oh yeah. Wait a minute, didn't they build some kind of rollercoaster."

"Yeah. I think its called Devil's Flight or something."

"That's right. So anyway do you think we should check it out?"

"Hmmm we might as well see it."

"Okay."

Justin and Sadie walked through the park until they found the entrance. It had a circular shape, and Sadie was indeed right when she said it was tunnel. Justin saw a map of it. He saw that it was long tunnel that led into the lake and into the Aqua Dome.

"_Seems simple enough_," Justin thought.

They were about to enter the tunnel when someone shoved through both of them and nearly knocked them down.

"Out of the way losers," said the guy who shoved past them.

Behind him came two girls who quickly caught up to him, and each of them grabbed one of his muscular arms.

"Uhh rude much?" said Sadie who was a little ticked off.

The trio stopped, and turned around to face them. The guy in the middle was none other than Nolan Shaw. He went to their school, and immediately became quarterback of the football team. He was known to do whatever he wanted to without thinking of others. He's very egotistical, especially when it comes to his well built body. Anyone who even dared messed with him got an automatic beat down, and the only reasoned he rarely got in trouble for it was because his daddy was the principal.

The girls draped around his arms were his two girlfriends, Brianna Whitmore and Tori Malcolm. It never seemed to bother either of them that they were sharing the same man, as long as they got a piece of him. Brianna was the school's popular, blond beauty queen as well as the student body vice president. Tori was the sexy, brunette head cheerleader that never took crap from anyone. She is a bigger partier than anyone, so if there's a killer party going on your bound to see her there.

All three of them glared at Justin and Sadie before Nolan stepped towards them.

"You got a problem with me or something?" he said.

"The only problem I see is your caveman like attitude. Of course you already have the brain of one to match."

Justin smirked a little which caught Nolan's attention. He stared at Justin for a brief moment with a pissed off glare. Then he grabbed him by his hair, and pulled it. Justin winced in pain as Nolan tugged his hair.

"You think that was funny you little shit stain. Well I see something funny myself. It's a little piss ass baby who's about to lose his hair if he doesn't tell his girlfriend to mind her own bullshit."

Sadie tried to take his hand of Justin's head. "Stop it! Let him go!"

Suddenly another hand grabbed Nolan's arm, and started squeezing it. Nolan's face cringed in pain as the other hand continued to squeeze it.

When Sadie noticed this she looked up to see who it was. It was another classmate of theirs, Jamal Jackson. He was also a popular jock on the football as a wide receiver. Strangely, he is not like the typical jock. He doesn't bully others to make himself feel good. He is actually a genuinely nice person who acts as a friend to everyone whether they are popular or not. And he so happened to be Sadie's ex-boyfriend. The reason why they broke is a mystery to everyone, including Justin.

"She said let him go," he said.

When Nolan realized he was serious he let go of Justin's hair, and glared at Jamal.

"Whatever," he said as he turned around, "come on girls lets go."

As he stormed off both Brianna and Tori made the loser hand sign.

"Later losers," they both said. They laughed as they followed Nolan into the tunnel to the Aqua Dome.

"Thanks," said Justin.

"Yeah no problem," said Jamal. He turned to Sadie and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she said. "It still amazes that those three graduated from high school."

Both Justin and Jamal chuckled. Justin then wrapped his arm around Sadie.

"Yeah well that might be the last accomplishment they'll ever make. In a few years they'll be living in trailer parks. I bet you anything Nolan will be pumping gas while dumb and dumber will work at salons."

"Yeah," said Sadie, "and probably contract herpes or something."

Jamal laughed.

"Probably," he said. "See ya."

"Well wait," said Justin, "do you want to hang out with us?"

"Nah I'm already waiting for some of the guys to show up. Plus I don't think it would be very…well you know what I mean. Bye."

He stared at Sadie for a moment, and then walked off into the tunnel.

"Bye," said Justin and Sadie simultaneously.

Then Justin looked at Sadie with a puzzled look.

"Remind me again why you two ever broke up?"

"It's complicated."

"That's what everyone says. Come on, can't you give a hint."

"Let's just say we had different dreams, and wanted to go different paths."

Sadie fell silent for a moment, but quickly smiled back at Justin.

"But that's the best part about college. The chance of meeting new people."

"And what about me?" Justin made a sad puppy dog face and pretended to be upset.

Sadie smiled and giggled.

"Awww you know I would never forget you."

She cooed at him and pinched his cheeks. They both laughed.

"Alright," said Justin, "let's head in."

Justin led the way into the tunnel, and they both headed down. More people came in behind them as they made their way further down. There were many small lights above them which lit the passage way. There little windows on the sides of the tunnels. When Justin looked at the windows he noticed that they were now underwater.

Suddenly the lights above him began to flicker. He slowed down, and looked up.

"What is it?" asked Sadie.

The lights stopped flickering, and Justin was somewhat bewildered.

"Uhhh. It's nothing. Come on let's keep going."

And so they continued their way down deeper into the dark tunnel to the Aqua Dome. So far the day was going well for the duo, and they were having so much fun. But for some reason, as they went further into the tunnel, Justin felt something strange. For some unknown reason he sensed something but he didn't know what it was. And the flickering lights seemed to spark his unusual suspicions.

**Hey everyone! Hoped you are interested in finding out what happens. This is my first final destination fan-fic and I'm so excited. Please write some reviews as you continue to read it.**


	3. Chapter 2: Sink or Swim

**Chapter 2: Sink or Swim**

Justin and Sadie made their way down the tunnel until they saw a bright light up ahead. It was the entrance into the Aqua Dome itself. Justin could feel how deep they were under water. When they finally made it they were both surprised at the size of the dome. It was incredible large in height, length, and width. It must have been at least as long as two football fields. The walls were mainly glass so that people could see the things outside the dome. Justin was surprised to see schools of different fish swimming around it. Artificial coral covered most of the lake's bottom outside the dome. Sadie looked around the dome with her mouth wide open in amazement.

On the ground of the Aqua Dome there were dozens of different stands with different things. Some of them were just information booths about the different kinds of undersea life. There were also dozens of huge models of animals such as turtles, squids, fish, and even jellyfish. Speaking of jellyfish, Justin looked out and saw a group of jellyfish floating in the water outside the dome. They were all brightly colorful, and they all swam slowly, but in perfect unison.

Sadie looked above her and her eyes widened.

"Hey Justin look up."

Justin looked above him and saw an enormous full scale model of a narwhal. A narwhal is a type of whale that has a long horn on its face. It was supported by what appeared to be a metal wire rope. The wire rope went up to a pulley system, and from there the wire led down all the way near bottom level to another pulley which was next to the entrance. The wire was coiled up in the pulley, and next to that was a control box with different switches. Justin assumed that it was to control the rope pulley system, whether it should go up or down.

The whole place was amazing. It was a pure work of art in architecture.

Sadie nudged Justin's shoulder to grab his attention.

"Come on let's check out the different booths."

Justin smiled and said, "Sure."

So for the next five or six minutes the looked around the different information booths, and the various models. Then the observed the different kinds of fish that swam by.

"This is incredible," said Justin.

"I know. It really shows you how beautiful life is under the sea."

"Yeah it does."

All of sudden Justin felt a small brush cold wind from behind him. It felt so chilling that the hairs on his neck stood up straight. He turned around quickly to see where it came from, but saw nothing unusual.

As Justin looked confused he turned his attention to Sadie.

"Did you just feel that?"

Sadie looked at him in a puzzled way.

"Feel what?"

"That wind. There was wind and it was so cold and -"

Justin stopped when he stared at Sadie and realized that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"You know what nevermind. I-It's nothing."

Sadie then looked worried.

"Justin, are you okay? Do you feel sick or something?"

Sadie put her hand against his head to check his temperature.

"Well you do feel a little cold. Maybe we should just head home if you're sick."

"No no I'm fine. Really I am it's just…"

Justin paused for a second trying to think of what to say without sounding totally paranoid.

"It's just I thought I felt something….weird."

"Are you sure you don't want to leave? Honestly I'm okay if you want to go."

"No I'm fine Sadie. Just forget about it."

"Okay."

The both stopped talking for a moment until they heard someone shouting on their right side.

"Whoa look at that!"

They both looked and saw that it was Nolan who was looking up at a great white shark that was swimming outside the glass. Another one was following it from behind. Brianna and Tori came up from behind Nolan. Tori looked kind of worried.

"Sharks are so creepy," she said. "And the way their eyes are so black it's like you're looking into a deep bottomless pit."

Brianna chuckled a little.

"Don't be such a chicken shit," she said.

Tori shoved Brianna.

"I'm not," said Tori.

"Oww. Bitch!"

"Ladies, ladies," said Nolan, "don't fight over something as stupid as this. Come on let's go. There're about to give the speech."

Justin was confused as the three of them walked away.

"Speech? What speech?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Apparently the head of Novak Corporations is coming here to make a speech on the Aqua's Dome opening day."

Sadie looked and pointed her finger towards the center of the dome.

"See right there in the middle."

Justin looked and saw a crowd of people gathering around the center. He noticed that a lot of them had cameras and microphones. So he assumed they were reporters.

"Yeah I see it. Let's get closer to hear better."

They walked towards the huge crowd when suddenly someone bumped into Justin.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to," said Justin.

When he looked he saw an average looking man with messy brown hair, and bright brown eyes.

"No it's okay," he said, "I guess I should see where I'm walking next time."

"Yeah same here."

They both stood there for a moment.

"Well again I'm sorry."

"No problem."

Justin and Sadie began walking through the large crowd until they finally made to the front of the crowd where all the reporters were at.

He saw that they gathered around a wooden podium where two security guards were standing in front of. One of them was a bulky looking man with a shaved hair cut with a serious look on his face. The other one was a young looking blond woman with fair skin. She also had a serious look on her face. Justin noticed name tags on them and as he stared hard at them he saw that the man's tag said "_Joe P._" and the women's said "_Debbie R._"

The cameras began flashing, and Justin saw why. There was a man coming up to the podium. He was old looking with a very large bald spot on his head and wore big glasses.

"Yeesh," said Justin, "Check out the specs on that guy. I haven't seen glasses that big on anyone except my great grandpa. And could his head look anymore bald."

Sadie laughed at the joke, and so did Justin.

Suddenly Justin felt the same cold chill he did before only this time it was stronger. His whole spine felt the harsh chill, and his body shook from it. Justin looked around, and saw that no one else seemed to feel it. Justin was really starting to get suspicious about these weird feelings.

"_How come I'm the only one who feels something strange, and no one else?_" he thought in his head. And it was unusual that he was the only one who was experiencing it.

"Hello everybody," said the old man which broke Justin out of his train of thought.

"My name is Edward Novak, and today is a day for greatness. Today is a day where everyday people can witness the beautiful and magnificence that is the Aqua Dome. With the hard work and dedications of everyone in Novak Corporations, and to the men and women that spent every waking minute building this great structure, people like you can see all the glorious creatures of the sea in a brand new way. I've even brought my lovely wife, Lynette, and my daughter, Cheryl, to witness this dream come true. They inspire me everyday to work hard and build the unthinkable. So please give them a round of applause."

Justin looked to the man's right and saw his wife and daughter standing there. The wife smiled and blushed as the crowd applauded them. The daughter had a look of embarrassment on her face, as do all children who are humiliated by their parents.

Suddenly, Justin started hearing something. It was very faint, but he could hear something. At first he didn't know what it was. Every other sound around him began to fade as the strange noise started to get louder.

Justin looked around again, and noticed that next to him was the same man he bumped into. He was glaring angrily at Edward Novak, almost as if he was about to beat the man to a pulp. Justin found this odd.

The noise continued to get louder until Justin realized what it was. It was a ticking noise.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock," he would hear.

The ticking grew louder and louder, and all of a sudden everyone around him began moving slowly. It was as if time was slowing down but had no effect on him.

Justin was really getting worried by that time, and he had no idea what was going on. The ticking was no so loud it was starting to hurt his ears. He covered and winced in pain which caught the attention of Sadie.

"Justin," she said in a very slow motion. "Are you okay Justin? Justin, what's wrong?"

He opened his eyes and looked straight at the podium in front of him. In an instant the ticking stopped completely, and the other noises came back and were going at a regular pace.

"Justin!" screamed Sadie, "What's wrong?"

Justin looked at Sadie with his eyes widened completely. He was sweating lightly, and was silent.

Everyone stopped applauding and turned their attention back to Edward.

"Now then," he continued, "are there any questions?"

The reporters were talking in unison about different things.

One shoved forward with his microphone and said, "Mr. Novak, are you taking any safety precautions regarding any incidents that may or may not happen?"

"Let me answer that by saying that we are just as safe down here as we would be in the surface. The glass walls you see here are completely bulletproof. The only way you could possibly break through it is if you fire a torpedo at it. And even so we have built an emergency escape in the unlikely case of an incident. On my right you will see a long ladder which leads all the way up to a large emergency door to the roof of the structure where a small portion of the dome reaches the surface. There will be a platform where those of you could stand on it. When the door opens and signal is sent to the main office which alerts the staff of the emergency. A helicopter would arrive shortly after the signal is released. But as a family man I can honestly say that there will never….

Justin suddenly heard the ticking sound again, only this time it didn't increase in volume.

"…come a day…."

Justin looked around quickly to see where the ticking was coming from.

"…where any kind of incident…"

He didn't know where it was coming from and now he was scared out of his wits.

"….will ever occur…"

He was about to shout out in frustration when something clicked in his head. In that moment, he realized where it was coming from.

"….I can say for certain that this monument…."

Justin slowly turned his head forward where he finally realized where the source of the ticking was. It was coming from the podium.

"Justin," said Sadie who was really concerned by now, "what's wrong?"

Justin stared at podium as his heart started racing; fearing of what was going to happen.

"Oh my God," he said quietly. The ticking stops again, and everything falls silent.

"….will never fall."

Just as he said that the podium exploded in a small fiery blast. The explosion killed Edward Novak, his wife and daughter instantly as well as the two security guards, Joe and Debbie, as they were all consumed by the blast.

People screamed as the explosion occurred, including Sadie. Luckily the explosion was somehow small enough to where it only reached those people closest to the podium.

The force of the blast caused the narwhal model above the shake and swerve around uncontrollably.

Suddenly out of the flames came a long, sharp, wooden piece of debris from the podium, spiraling towards the crowd. It was coming right at Justin, so he ducked to avoid it. Instead the wooden shard went straight to the person behind Justin. It impaled that person right in his head as blood splattered everywhere. Justin looked behind him and saw that it was Jamal who was hit. The shard went deep into his head as it quickly bled. Jamal collapsed to the ground dead. Another wooden shard went flying into the air and hit the control box that was next to the entrance, creating sparks as it impaled it.

"Jamal!" screamed Sadie as she looked at his bloodied corpse.

By that time everyone began to panic and started running around like crazy. Most of them headed towards the entrance but the sliding metal doors quickly shut completely, leaving everyone trapped inside. The broken control panel sent out more sparks and then it made a clicking sound.

The wire rope next to it got loose, and soon the rope just started uncoiling itself quickly as the narwhal came falling down. It was still swerving as it came down. When it came close enough to the ground it flew straight forward towards two teenagers. One was Nolan; the other was girl standing behind him. The narwhal came straight at them, and it's sharp horn impaled the both of them like a shish kabob.

There blood splattered onto the only witnesses, Justin and Sadie. Sadie screamed in terror.

The blood soaked horn then went straight through the glass wall with the two teenagers still attached to it. Large cracks began to appear on the glass wall. This caused more panic among the trapped tourists as they all gathered around the entrance desperately trying to pry the metal doors to open.

Justin was in shock by this time, but looked around to see if there was another way to escape. Then he saw the escape ladder that Edward mentioned earlier.

"The ladder! The ladder! Come on Sadie we got to go up the ladder!"

He grabbed Sadie's hand and pulled her to the ladder. She was crying after witnessing all these terrible things, especially Jamal's death.

Justin went up first; he looked down and saw Sadie frozen in place.

"Sadie! Look at me! Come on we got to go!"

Sadie heard him that time, and she followed him up the ladder. When he got half way up he stopped and looked at the crowd of people.

"Guys come on! This way is better!"

He failed to get any of their attention except for one man. It was the man he bumped into earlier. He saw them, and ran to the ladder. He hurriedly climbed up behind Justin and Sadie.

The wall was cracking even more by that point. Almost that entire side was cracked.

Meanwhile, outside the dome where part of the narwhal's horn had made it through, the blood on it attracted the unwanted attention of the two sharks Nolan saw before. When the spotted the blood the sharks swam fast without even thinking.

The trio continued to climb up the ladder when Justin heard a girl scream extremely loud. He stopped and looked to see what it was. He watched in horror as the two sharks swarm straight into the cracked glass wall, causing it the break completely. A huge rush of water came crashing in, which wiped out everyone on the bottom including the large crowd trying to escape. This left Justin, Sadie, and the other guy who were now climbing up even faster.

The water quickly began to rise as Justin finally made it to the emergency door. He tried to pull on the knob, but for some reason it was jammed and he couldn't move it.

"Hurry Justin!" shouted Sadie. "The water's getting higher."

"I-I can't. The door's jammed. I can't open it."

The guy behind Sadie quickly climbed up, grabbed her ankle, and tried to pull her off.

"Get out of my way bitch!"

Sadie tried to pull her ankle out of his grip.

"Hey what the hell are doing?"

"Let her go you fucking son of a bitch!" yelled Justin. "Let her go!"

When the guy leaned back he inadvertedly slipped on the step, and fell off the ladder. He held onto Sadie, so she fell down with him into the rising water. Sadie screamed as she fell.

"Noooooooooo," screamed Justin.

In the water the guy opened his eyes and looked around. He was panicking when he saw one of the great white sharks charging at him. He screamed as it took a huge bite out of him with its massive jaws. His blood was everywhere as the shark viciously tore him to pieces.

Justin kept looking down, hoping that Sadie was alright. He was relieved when he saw her emerging from the water and swam towards the ladder.

"Oh thank God," he said as he cried with joy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so-"

She stopped and screamed in pain. Then she was dragged under water as blood started splurging out. Justin screamed at the sight. He lost his best friend. Her disembodied hand floated to the surface as the water continued to rise.

Justin, who was balling in tears, desperately tried to get to emergency exit to open but was unsuccessful.

"Come on you lousy mother fucker! Open! Open!"

He started banging on the door when he slipped off the step as well, and plunged into the water. He screamed as he was falling, and out of the water came a huge shark. It opened its jaws wide open, ready to eat. He screamed louder as the shark came at him, and chomped down.

Then suddenly everything stopped, and Justin found himself back where was before. He was standing in the large crowd as they applauded Edward Novak's wife and daughter. A tear went down his eye, and his whole face was sweating.

"Justin!" yelled Sadie who was right next to him. He jumped in panic when he heard her.

"What's wrong?"

He slowly turned his head to her, and stared at her with a frightened look on his face.

"Oh my God. Justin, are you okay?"

He then heard Edward talk more about the safety measures, which made him realize that it was almost going to happen. He looked at the podium with fearful eyes, knowing of what it was going to do.

"We have to get out of here."

**Wow! Incredible huh! Hoped you liked my opening disaster! Write some reviews, and tell me what you think of it so far.**


	4. Chapter 3: Warnings

**Chapter 3: Warnings**

"What are you talking about?"

"We got to everyone out of here right now before it's too late."

"What do you mean before it's too late? You're really starting scare me now."

Justin grabbed Sadie and looked at her as he yelled out, "You don't understand this whole place is going to come down, and we're all going to die if we don't get out right now!"

This grabbed everyone's attention, and all eyes turned to Justin.

"Justin please you're scaring me."

Tears began to form in her in eyes as Justin gripped her shoulders. Justin looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him. He realized that he had to get these people out before it was too late. So he let go of Sadie, and raced towards the podium.

"Hey!" yelled Joe the security guard. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

He and his partner Debbie tried to grab Justin, but he was too agile and was able to make it past them. When he got to the podium he shoved Edward Novak out of the way, and grabbed the microphone.

"Everybody, can I have your attention please!"

Edward glared at Justin.

"Young man do you have any idea of how much trouble you're going to be in if you don't step away from that-"

"Shut up! Everybody I know this might sound crazy, but you all need to exit the Aqua Dome right now! You are all in terrible danger!"

He felt two hands grab his shirt. It was Joe, and he was trying to tug him away from the microphone.

"The only one who's gonna be in danger is you if you don't get your ass away from that microphone."

Joe managed to get pry Justin away from the podium, and dragged him away.

"No just listen to me! You all need to get out of here or you're going to die! Everyone in here is going to die!"

"Hey what the hell is your problem?" asked Tori.

"Yeah you can't just say shit like that!" said Brianna.

"Please you have to-"

He stopped and pulled himself away from Joe, kneed him in the croch, and ran to podium again.

"Please you have to believe! This whole place is gonna come crashing down, and it's gonna start with this podium exploding!"

At that instant the man that Justin bumped into earlier looked at him wide eyed as if he was surprised.

"That's it," said Nolan, "I'm tired of listening to this asslicker's bullshit!"

Nolan grabbed Justin and pulled him towards the entrance.

"I'll kick your ass out myself."

"Get off me! You don't understand!"

Justin pulled and tried to twist away, but couldn't. So he grabbed Nolan's arm, pulled him, and then slugged him right in the jaw.

"You little shit!" screamed Nolan.

Nolan punched him back, and soon they were both fighting the hell out of each other.

People in the crowd were shocked by this. Jamal ran towards them and tried to make them stop.

"Hey guys cut it out! Nolan that's enough!"

He pulled and tugged them both, trying to get them off of eachother but was unsuccessful. He even tried pulling them by their hair was ineffective.

Brianna and Tori were cheering on Nolan while Sadie looked at them worried.

Sadie yelled out, "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

Her efforts were fruitless as the trio kept on beating eachother.

"Please, just stop it! Stop it!"

Then Joe stood over all three of them, and yanked Nolan off of Justin while gripping his T-shirt. He also pulled Justin, and gripped his shirt tightly.

"That's it! All three of you can go!"

Joe pointed at Jamal.

"That includes you kid."

"What! But I was trying to break the fight not start!"

"I don't give a shit! You're all going out whether you like it or not!"

Debbie walked towards the crowd and pointed at Tori, Brianna, and Sadie.

"You three, let's go. Now!"

Brianna looked at her upset.

"What! But that's not fair!"

"Yeah," said Tori, "we didn't even do anything."

"How about get back to me on that when I actually give a shit? Let's go ladies!"

Now all of them were being escorted. Justin and Nolan were still being dragged by Joe, Jamal walked by himself, Tori and Brianna followed behind him, and Sadie walked behind them with Debbie walking next to her. Yet they failed to notice that someone else was leaving with them. This person was walking quietly behind them, just a few feet away. It was the man Justin bumped into. He didn't make a sound. He just walked silently while looking down at the floor with his hands in his pockets.

They all walked out of the tunnel, and into the park again. Joe tossed both boys, and they fell to the ground. The rest of the group came out.

"Now you listen to me assholes," said Joe in a cold tone, "I don't want to see your fucking asses for the rest of the day. You hear me."

"Sir please," said Justin, "just listen to me you need to get those people out of there. If you don't there're all going to die."

Nolan rolled his eyes and said, "Dude just give it a rest with that bullshit! I'm tired of it."

"It isn't fucking bullshit you stupid meat head! It's really going to happen I saw it!"

"What do you mean you saw?" asked Brianna.

Debbie stepped in front of Justin.

"Sir if I were you I'd lay off of the booze or whatever drug your high on. Because right now you sound absolutely crazy."

"I'm not crazy! I really saw it happening! I saw the podium exploding, the narwhal falling, the glass breaking, the sharks eating, a-a-and it was just awful."

Joe chuckled.

"Why you are some screwed up kid aren't you?"

While Justin continued to yell at the security guards, Sadie noticed the guy coming out of the tunnel trying to act inconspicuous. This struck Sadie as quite odd.

"Please will you just go down there, and get them out."

Joe then pulled out his cellphone.

"Okay that's it I'm calling your parents. I can't deal with this shit right now. What is your home phone number?"

"Why won't you listen to me?"

Suddenly they all heard a crashing sound which made Tori and Brianna yelp. They all looked into the tunnel, and heard the sound of people screaming. Their cries for help echoed through the tunnel. It was so horrible to hear those poor people screaming.

"Oh my God," said Sadie who was horrified by this.

"Holy shit," said Jamal.

Tori, Brianna, and Nolan just stared in horror as the screams continued to echo.

"Don't just stand there!" said Justin to Joe. "Do something! Save them!"

Joe dialed a number into his cellphone, and placed it next to his ear.

"Yes this Joe Polanski, I'm with the security unit at Sea World. We need immediate assistance right away. Send medical personnel, the coast guard and police to the entrance of the Aqua Dome. Also, send the rescue team."

"You mean you're not going to do anything!" yelled Sadie.

"Those people are going to die and you're just gonna sit on your as-"

Justin was interrupted by the immense sound of crashing. Then the screams ceased, and there was only silence. Sadie began to cry over the terrible loss of all those innocent people.

"Oh God," she said as tears rolled down her face.

Justin merely looked at the tunnel's dark entrance horrified and shocked.

"No," he said very faintly.

**Well I guess they're just the lucky bunch. But if you know anything about Final Destination, it is that no one is truly safe especially the ones who survive a terrible disaster such as this. Write some reviews please.**


	5. Chapter 4: Mourning and Strange Nights

**Chapter 4: Mourning and Strange Nights**

3 Weeks Later

Justin was at his house, where he now spends most of his time at. Whether he is sitting in his bedroom, eating in the kitchen, or watching TV in the living room Justin was always miserable. He became horrifically depressed after what happened that day at Sea World. He was filled with so much agonizing guilt over not saving those innocent people. He couldn't get over it. Why did those people have to die? What did they ever do to deserve such a painful demise? Why didn't they just listen to him? These are the questions that clouded Justin's mind almost everyday. Sometimes there were days where he didn't even want to get out of bed in the morning. He fears that if he does the questions would come back in his head, and so would the memories of that awful day. He keeps going over everything that happened and nothing of it made any sense. He still had no clue as to why saw the Aqua Dome collapse before it actually happened.

It was a regular Thursday afternoon, and a dark cloud began to form. And soon it became a hellacious thunderstorm that spread throughout the San Francisco area. Rain came in as huge droplets of water as they fell down from the sky. Lightning struck down like a force from the gods, and the sound of thunder was loud enough to shake houses. The weather fit perfectly with Justin's moodiness that day.

Justin was sitting on a couch in his living room, staring down at a newspaper that was lying on the coffee table in front of him. The storm caused a blackout in the neighborhood, but he could still read the newspaper top story as clear as day. The head line on it read, "_**Cause Behind Aqua Dome Disaster Still Unknown**_." This was true because even after weeks of scuba divers scavenging through the destroyed remains of the Aqua Dome, police investigators still have no idea what could have caused it. But Justin knew exactly what the cause was. He had seen it all in his head the day it happened. He can still remember the screams of the people before they drowned.

Suddenly Justin heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned to see that it was his mother walking while carrying a bunch of candles.

"Hey kiddo."

She leaned down to kiss him on his forehead.

"Why are you sitting in the dark? Are you converting to vampirism?"

Justin faked a laugh at his mother's poor attempt to make a joke.

"I know you were just faking that."

Justin couldn't help but smile.

"How could you tell?" he asked.

"Because I'm not a dummy."

Justin laughed for real this time, and smiled. It must have been the first time in weeks that he had actually smiled since the accident.

"So what's up?"

"Well I just came here to put some candles. Your father thinks that the power will be out till tomorrow at best."

"Where is dad?"

"Oh he's still at work. He had a few more patients that showed up late. One of them needs a root canal, so he won't be back probably till around ten."

His face went back to its melancholy expression, and faced the newspaper again.

"Oh, okay then."

While she was lighting a few candles she noticed Justin looking sad, and saw that he was looking at the story on the Aqua Dome. She immediately took it away.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"You can't keep torturing yourself like this it's not healthy!"

"It's just a newspaper mom!"

"You know damn well it's more than that. Do you want to keep reminding yourself of that day? Huh, will that make you feel better?"

"Well it's not like anything else can make me feel better."

"Which is why you shouldn't do this to yourself! You can't keep blaming yourself for something that was entirely not your fault."

"Yes it is mom! It was my fault! I could've saved those people, but I didn't. Instead they all died and I'm the one to blame."

"How could you possibly blame yourself that was totally out of your control? How could have known that something like was going to happen?"

Justin didn't have the heart to tell his mom about how he saw it happen before it did. He couldn't put her through that; making her think that her own son might be crazy. So he didn't tell her the whole truth.

"I know mom it's just….it's just I wish I could've done something better. I wish I could have a second chance to make things right. But I can't, and I never will. And that's the worst part of it all mom. Knowing that nothing I do can fix all the damage that has happened."

His mom looked at him with sympathetic eyes, and sat next to him. She embraced him in a warm, nurturing hug and patted his back.

"Justin for God's sake your just a kid. You're not Superman. You can't always be the hero and save everyone. Bad things just happen out of the blue. Sometimes we can perceive them, and sometimes we don't. It's just how life goes honey. But you can't keep blaming yourself. The guilt will just eat you up inside until there's nothing left. And it hurts me so much to see you in pain."

"I know mom. I know."

"The important thing to remember is that you don't have to stop living. You got your whole life ahead of you. You can do whatever you want as long as you don't give up the will to live and the courage to face life. Do you understand?"

Justin looked at his mom, with tears in his eyes, and smiled. His mom always knew how to make things better.

"I understand."

"Good. Now go wash up for dinner. Luckily we were able to roast the chicken before the power went out."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute."

His mom smiled, kissed him on his forehead, and left the room. Justin wiped the tears off his face, and just sat there quietly for a second.

All of sudden he felt a cold wind blow up against him. He saw the small flames from the candles disappear from the blowing of the wind. Darkness filled the room, and Justin shivered. His spine tingled from the cold chill. He recognized that chill from another time. And then he remembered that he felt it the day the Aqua Dome collapsed. He remembered how he felt it a few times minutes before he had the vision.

A flash of lightning caused Justin to panic, and his heart began pounding like a drum. He could every loud, fast paced beat as lightning continued to strike.

"Justin," his mother shouted, "are you coming to dinner?"

"Y-Yeah mom," he shyly said. "I-I'll b-be there in a second."

Justin was feeling something and it wasn't just fear of the lightning. This fear was different from the other times he was afraid. This fear felt something more than that. The fear was more than just being scared. To him it was more like some kind presence. It was as if something was in the room with even though he was completely alone. And what's even weirder is that it was the same feeling he felt the day of the accident. It was like something from that day followed him, and has never left for even a second.

That he night he tried to get some sleep, hoping that maybe he could shake off that strange feeling. The loud thunder kept him from falling asleep for at least a few hours, but eventually he got used to it. Soon he was able to sleep peacefully even with the lightning and thunder raging outside.

It was around 3 am, and Justin was still sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly he rapidly opened his eyes and stared blankly at his ceiling. Then his eyeballs started going upwards, and went all the way in the back of his head until there were just these two ghostly white orbs. He slowly got up until he was sitting upwards, staring at the wall in front of him with that same blank emotionless look. He turned and got out of bed. He slowly walked towards his desk, took a few pieces of paper, and a couple of pencils. He walked to the center of the room, dropped the pencils onto the floor, and then kneeled down. He spread all the papers separately across the floor. He took one of the pencils, and started drawing on one of the papers. He sketched out on the paper while his eyes were still looking creepy. He stared at the paper with those blank, white eyes as he was drawing. He kept drawing as lightning continued to strike down.

**Creepy, huh? Write some reviews, and the next chapter is where the real fun begins ; )**


	6. Chapter 5: Road Kill

Chapter 5: Road Kill

Slowly he began to wake up. He could barely open his eyes, and his head was throbbing in pain. It was like someone bashed his head with a sledgehammer. When he opened his eyes everything looked blurry to him. He could not make out what anything was.

He could hear a faint voice calling out to him.

"Justin," he heard. It sounded like it was coming from somewhere far away.

Then he heard it again, "Justin."

This time it was getting louder, and everything around became less blurry. It started to form something solid and clear. He could see now that he was in his room, but he was lying on the floor.

He jolted upwards, and saw that he was in the middle of room. He rushed to the window, and opened the curtains. A bright ray of sunlight shined on him, and he saw that the storm had completely disappeared. He was slightly relieved of that.

He looked down, and noticed that his hands were covered in black smudge. He tried to wipe it off, but it only smeared on his hands some more.

"What the hell?" he said as he stared confused at his hands.

He turned around, and saw that on the floor there were pencils on the floor he was lying on. Just as he stepped forward he turned his attention to his desk where he saw a small pile of paper. Then a tiny wind brushed against the pile of papers, but they remained piled. He looked at them with a puzzled look.

"_Where did those come from?_" he thought. He knew that there wasn't a pile of papers last night. He was always very observant and had a very good memory.

He walked towards his desk to investigate those papers more closely. When he was close enough he reached out his hand to the papers. Just when he was about to grab them he heard his mother shout, "Justin!" from downstairs.

"What?"

"You have a visitor, and it would be very much appreciated if you actually got out of bed before noon."

"Okay mom."

He decided to leave the mysterious papers for later. He ran out of his door and downstairs where he was greeted by a familiar smiling face. Sadie was downstairs eagerly waiting for Justin to come. She was standing with Justin's mom who was also waiting for his arrival. They both looked at him and smiled.

"Well," said his mom, "look who decided to wake up before twelve."

"It's not that hard to wake up."

"Well it is when it comes to you," said Sadie. "I remember when you were ten, and nothing could wake you up. You would still be sleeping even when we were at school."

Sadie and his mom laughed while Justin merely smiled at the joke.

Then his mom turned to Sadie.

"Well since you're here do want to join us for breakfast, or in this case brunch."

She raised one eyebrow at Justin. Sadie laughed.

"Sure, I would love to."

"Great! Then I'll just get everything set up, and it'll be ready in ten minutes."

Mrs. Marsh walked off into the kitchen to cook brunch, leaving Sadie standing in the hallway and Justin on the stairs. They both looked at each other for a second. Sadie smiled for a second, but then disappeared while she looked down.

"I'm sorry I haven't come over much. I just needed some time to get over what happened. I hope you're not mad at me."

Justin came down the stairs, and put one hand on her shoulders.

"You're here now."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back at him.

"Come on," he said, "let's go help my mom before she ends up burning everything, unless you're into charred bacon and crispy eggs."

Sadie laughed as they both headed into the kitchen to help out Mrs. Marsh making brunch.

**Meanwhile….**

Down in the heart of San Francisco in an average looking white house that resided in a calm neighborhood, two little girls came down running down the stairs.

"Daddy, daddy!" yelled the girls simultaneously.

They ran all throughout the house and into the kitchen where they were greeted by their father, Joe. He smiled as he picked up both his girls each in one of his big arms.

"Hey babies what are you two up to?"

The five-year old daughter, Peyton, in his right arm said, "You said you would play with us today. Remember?"

"Yeah, you pwomised," said the three-year old, June, in his left arm.

"Girls," said Joe's wife, Jen, "stop pestering your dad."

"They're fine Jen."

She smiled as she came up to him and kissed him.

"I know I just don't want you to throw your back out like last time."

Joe laughed.

"Well thanks. I really needed something to make me feel older."

"Come on daddy," said Peyton, "let's play now."

"Yeah," said June, "let's pway now."

Joe put both girls down.

"I'm sorry girls I can't."

"Awww but why?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Yeah Joe," said Jen, "what do you have planned today?"

"I told you Jen I got to go work the security detail at the airport."

"I still can't believe you got fired from your last job. You were so dedicated to your job."

"I know, I know. But I promise I'll be back before the girls go to bed. Did you hear that girls? Daddy's gonna put you bed and read you a bedtime story."

The both looked at him with puppy dog eyes and at the same time said, "You promise?"

He leaned down and kissed both their foreheads.

"I promise."

He went to Jen and kissed her as well.

"Bye honey."

"Bye."

Joe went to his car, and drove off into the city. However, he wasn't driving to the airport. Instead he drove for half an hour until he parked in front of a small blue house. The door opened and out came a familiar face, Debbie. She walked towards the car, and smiled when she spotted Joe in the driver's seat.

She got in the car, and when she was all buckled up she leaned in towards him and they kissed. They both locked lips with each other, kissing passionately in the car.

"Good morning to you too," she said after they were done kissing.

"So where too?"

"The Browning Hotel; I booked us a suite to us for the rest of the day."

"Perfect."

They kissed each other once more, and then Joe began driving. Debbie pulled out a cigarette, lighted it, and started smoking.

"Remind me again why we couldn't just do it at your place?"

"Because I'm currently taking care of my sick grandmother, and I think it would be gross to do it with her in the same house."

"So who's taking care of her now?"

"My roommate, Jill."

"Okay."

They were both silent for a moment, until Debbie broke the silence.

"How long do you think before your wife finds out?"

Joe's face turned serious.

"I'd rather not think about it."

"Well I'm just saying if you feel like it's not working out you can always file for divorce."

"I said I don't want to think about! God!"

"Okay, sorry."

Joe continued driving into the heart of San Francisco, and soon they came up to a right turn at an intersection. Debbie turned down her window and flicked her cigarette outside. Joe took the right turn, and continued up a very long and steep hill with houses and other buildings on both sides of the road.

As they were going up a hill Debbie looked at Joe with a concerned look.

"You know I care about you, right?"

"Yeah, yeah I know" said Joe in an uninterested tone.

"I just think that after two months of going out you'd realize that you're much happier with me than you are with your wife. There's no shame in that."

Joe remained silent.

"Eventually she's gonna find out, and she'll kick you out faster than you can blink. So when that does happen I want to think about your other opti-"

"Just drop it already!"

Debbie sat back in her seat, angry at Joe for yelling at her. They made it at the top of the hill where there was a stoplight. The light was red so he stopped.

"Look," he said, "I'm sorry for yelling. Can we just please start over and enjoy today?"

Debbie stayed silent. The light turned green, and Joe began driving forward.

She mumbled, "Arrogant prick."

Suddenly a speeding car rams into Debbie's side of the car. The passenger side window shatters and one big shard slices Debbie's neck. The car turns until the left side is facing the steep hill. Joe, who was unharmed, wipes away the glass bits on him and sees Debbie. A huge cut on her neck pours out blood like a hose. Debbie trying to cover it up, but the blood continues to spray everywhere.

"Debbie!" said Joe in shock.

Out the blue Joe sees another car driving towards them on Debbie's side. The driver tries to stop, but it is too late. He rams against Joe's car, only this time it sends his van tumbling down the hill. Joe's van just completely spins out of control as it continues to go downhill. Drivers manage to avoid the van as it comes down towards them. To Joe it felt like forever as the car spun all the way down.

The came near the bottom of the hill where the intersection was. A small red SUV drives forward, but fails to notice the tumbling car coming straight at him. Right as the SUV makes it to the center of the intersection, Joe's van slams into the SUV's left side. This made Joe's car come to a halt, leaving Joe's side facing the ground and Debbie's side facing upwards.

Gas started pouring out of the van, and was traveling forward as something was drawing the gas near it. It looked more like a stream instead of a puddle.

Meanwhile inside the broken van, Joe was lying on his left side. He had multiple cuts on his body, he was bleeding severely, and his legs were pinned. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He saw his car completely devastated.

Then he felt something fall on his cheek. It was wet, and warm. When he turned his head right, he felt his neck ache with pain. When he looked up he was horrified to see Debbie's mangled body hanging by her seat belt. The huge cut on her neck was still dripping out blood, and bits of glass were embedded in her face.

Joe stared at Debbie's corpse in shock until something else caught his eye. Through the broken wind shield he noticed a stream of liquid slowly moving towards the sidewalk. He looked beyond it, and saw a cigarette lying on the ground. He then remembered that Debbie threw her cigarette out before he made the turn.

Just as he realized this a strong wind came, and blew the still burning cigarette towards the stream of gas. When it finally touched it the gas lit ablaze and the stream of gas became a stream of fire. When Joe saw this he immediately freaked out, and tried get out. He wriggled around as fast as he could but his seatbelt restrained him. He smelled the fire coming closer, and by now he shook like crazy to get the seatbelt off. He tried with all his might, but the fire got to the car. Joe realized this and screamed in agony as the car exploded in a huge fiery blast, killing him instantly.

Meanwhile, a few hundred miles away, Justin was quietly eating breakfast with his mom and Sadie when suddenly he started screaming in pain. He fell from his chair to the floor and continued to scream and convulse uncontrollably as if he was in excruciating pain.

"Oh my God, Justin!" his mom said.

She and Sadie ran, and kneeled beside Justin who was still screaming and shaking.

"Justin!" shouted Sadie. "Justin, what's the matter? Justin!"

Then Justin just stopped screaming and moving. He looked up and everything around him was going dark. His mother and Sadie tried to talk to him, but their voices grew faint. Eventually Justin just fainted, and everything became pitch black darkness.

**Write some reviews if you have something nice to say about the first two deaths.**


	7. Chapter 6: Dreadful News

Chapter 6: Dreadful News

Everything was so dark. He could see absolutely nothing in the place he was in. It was pitch black everywhere, and poor Justin had no idea where he was.

"Hello," he called out. His voice echoed all around him as if he were in a cave.

"Is anyone here? Hello?"

He kept trying to call out to someone but he heard no response from anyone or anything.

Suddenly a light from above him shined brightly in the form of a small column that formed in front of him. In that column of bright light there was a small figure kneeling on the ground. It was wearing a black dress, tiny black shoes, and had a gray bow tied around its long black hair. Justin realized that it was a little girl. She was facing away from him, so he could only see the back of her.

Then he heard the little girl crying softly with her back still facing Justin. Justin was curious as to why there was only a little girl in this realm of darkness with him. Either way he felt a sense of compassion and sympathy towards the child.

"_Maybe she's lost or something_," he thought in his head.

He slowly walked towards the sad little girl, and with each step he took he felt the temperature going lower. The air became blistering cold, and as he got closer he started to see his breath.

When he was standing over the little girl he knelt down to her level, and put a hand on one of her shoulders.

"What's wrong kid?" he asked in a gentle tone. "Are you lost?"

The girl gave no response and continued to weep.

"Do you know where your mommy or daddy is?"

Then the little girl stopped crying, and became silent.

"Who are you?"

Suddenly, Justin's hand felt something as he was holding the girl's shoulder. He felt something wet underneath his hand, and when he removed it he looked at it in shock. As he slowly moved his hand away from the little girl he saw that his hand was covered in blood. He gasped as he came upon this grisly discovery.

All of a sudden the girl turned around to face him. Justin screamed when he saw the girl's face because instead of it being a normal human face it was skull covered in blood. The monster child screamed in an inhuman way as Justin shrieked in terror.

"You can't cheat me!" it said in a demonic voice. "No one can cheat me!"

Justin kept screaming even when as he woke up, and jolted up on the hospital bed he was lying on. When he realized he wasn't there anymore he stopped. He panted and sweated as he looked around to see where he was. He saw that he was in a hospital room, and that he was lying in a bed wearing patient clothes. Above him there was a TV in a corner that was turned off.

"What the fuck?"

The door to his room opened, and in came Sadie who looked surprised when she saw Justin awake. She smiled at him.

"Justin!"

She ran to him, and embraced him in hug.

"Oh thank God you're okay. I was so worried. We thought you had some kind of seizure or something."

"My mom's here too?"

They stopped hugging, and Sadie just sat on the bed beside Justin.

"Yeah she's just talking with the doctors, but she'll be so happy when she sees you're awake."

"What happened, Sadie? Why am I in a hospital?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You were just eating breakfast when you collapsed to the floor."

"Collapsed?"

"Yeah, and you were screaming too like you were in pain."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was so freaky and then you just blacked out."

"Oh God."

"I know, and your mom was so scared that she rushed you to the hospital."

Justin was so confused and had no memory of that happening.

Suddenly the TV turned on and there was only static showing. Both he and Sadie looked up at the TV with surprise. Justin looked on the desk beside him and saw the remote laying there. Now he was beginning to wonder why the TV just turned on instantly.

"Did it just turn on by itself?" asked Sadie.

"I don't know," said Justin.

Then the static disappeared and the TV began flipping through channels until it stopped at Channel 9 News with TV anchor Bridget Knox.

"…which left Sea World facing legal trouble. To recap our top story a terrible car accident leaves two people dead. We recently received word on the names of the victims and they are 28 year old Deborah Rice and 45 year old Joe Polanski."

While the two of them were watching this Justin's eyes widened as he realized that they were the security guards that were working the day the Aqua Dome collapse.

Meanwhile other people across San Francisco were watching the news including Nolan who was in his room observing it from his TV.

"Apparently while driving they were hit by a speeding car. Police later discovered that driver was intoxicated at the time."

Both Brianna and Tori were watching the news at Tori's house while painting their toenails. They both looked at each other with worry.

"Witnesses say that a few seconds after the van was hit another vehicle rammed into them. The driver claims that he tried to slow down, but was too late and couldn't stop in time."

In the comfort of his living room Jamal was watching the news as well. He looked shocked because he too remembered who those two people were.

"After being hit a second time the van tumbled down the steep hill, which nearly crashed into dozens of other cars. When the spinning van reached the bottom another vehicle was driving by and was hit by the victim's car. The other driver was unharmed, but the other two were trapped in the demolished vehicle."

In a small, unsanitary motel room the man with the messy brown hair who also knew the security guards watched in curiosity. He was also shocked to hear this.

Back at the hospital Sadie and Justin continued to watch the news.

"And as if things couldn't have gotten any worse for them, gas was leaking from the destroyed vehicle. The gas was lit by a stray cigarette which created a trail of fire leading to the car and caused it to explode instantly. Other witnesses claimed that they could hear a man screaming from inside the van before it blew up, only to be silenced in the fiery blast. This tragic incident left both Rice and Polanski dead on the scene. Coincidently both of the victims worked as security guards at Sea World but were fired after another incident occurred where the newest attraction, the Aqua Dome, collapsed and killed dozens of tourists. Apparently they lost their jobs after not responding fast enough during the incident. That's all the news we have tonight, and until next time I'm Bridget Knox reporting live from Channel 9 News. Good night and stay safe."

Justin and Sadie couldn't believe what they just heard. Both of the security guards are now dead? How horrible it must have been for those two.

"That's horrible," said Sadie.

"I know."

"But doesn't it seem strange that out of everyone else that could've died on the road only those two were killed."

Justin thought the same thing too. It is strange that they were the only ones that died. And then his mind flashed back to when he collapsed in the kitchen with him screaming while lying on the floor. Right then and there he realized that he wasn't having a simple breakdown. When it happened he felt so much pain surging through his body like he was on fire. He came to the conclusion that he was experiencing the security guard's "deaths." He couldn't explain it, but deep down he knew that it was the truth.

Around nighttime Sadie decided to head home, and Justin went back to his house with his mom. They came in through the front door, and his mother put a hand on Justin's shoulder.

"Are you feeling okay baby?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine. I'm just a little drowsy that's all."

"Well I want you to go straight to bed alright. The doctor's said that you should get a lot of rest and drinks lots of fluids. And until you feel better you are not allowed to leave this house under any circumstance. Got it?"

"Yeah mom I got it. Goodnight."

His mom kissed his forehead and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Goodnight Justin. See you in the morning."

Justin headed up the stairs, and went straight into his bed room. He was so tired and yet he didn't really do anything today besides sleeping in a hospital. He sat on his bed, thinking about what happened to Joe and Debbie. He kept thinking about how he felt the pain they experienced when they died. But most of all he was thinking about the scary dream he had of the demon child ranting about how they can't cheat it.

"What did it mean by '_you can't cheat me_'?" though Justin.

So many questions were rambling in his head, when something caught his eye. He saw on his desk the pile of paper that he had seen this morning. It was the same pile of paper that Justin was curious about since he had no idea where they came from. So he got off his bed and cautiously walked towards his desk. He picked up the pieces of paper, and looked closely at the one on top of the pile.

On it was a drawing of some kind of explosion and three people being consumed by the blast. One was standing in the center of the blast while the other two were in front of him being incinerated by the explosion as well.

At first Justin looked confused as he examined the drawing, but then his mind flashed back to the day of the Aqua Dome disaster when he had a vision where the podium exploded and killed Edward Novak and the two security guards. When Justin snapped out of it he flipped through the other papers, and saw that all of them had sketches on it.

The second one depicted a guy being impaled in the head with a wooden stake with blood splattering everywhere. Justin then remembered that this happened in his vision as well when Jamal got hit in the head with a piece from the podium after it exploded.

He flipped to the next one and saw that it had two people being impaled by something huge and sharp. One of them was a guy wearing a football jacket with short hair. Justin immediately knew that it was Nolan. The other person who was behind Nolan was a girl but was covered in shadow. There was no clear image of the girl and no identifiable characteristics. He could only tell she was wearing a skit and has long hair. Justin could assume from this that it was either Brianna or Tori.

He flipped to the next drawing, and saw the glass of the Aqua Dome shattering and torrents of water flooding inward. He saw that in the direct path of the water there was a figure standing there. Again it was covered in darkness, and Justin could only see that she was wearing a skirt and had long hair as well. Justin then remembered that when he was climbing up the emergency ladder he heard a girl screaming just as the glass wall broke. So again he assumed that it was either Tori or Brianna.

He flipped to the next one which showed two people falling downwards into the rising water. He could also see two sharks circling in the water. When he examined the drawing he saw that the two people were Sadie and the brown haired guy he bumped into earlier that day. He had almost forgotten that he left the Aqua Dome as well. He only knew of this after Sadie had told him that day.

He went to the next drawing, which was also the final drawing. There was only one thing on there, and it was a shark that was opening its mouth really wide like it was about to chomp down on something. And then Justin remembered why. His mind flashed to the final moment of his vision where he slipped off the ladder and was falling down. A shark jumped up from the water and opened its jaws as it was about to eat him up. This made Justin shiver a little because he could only imagine how horrible it would have been to be killed like that.

He stared at the drawings with fearful eyes as he looked at the horror that each of them depicted. In his hands he was looking at everything that had happened in his vision. His hands were shaking so much from fear that the papers slipped through his hands, and fell to the floor. He didn't even notice this because he was too busy shaking in fear. He was so scared and confused at the same time. He didn't know why this was happening to him, but he did feel that somehow Debbie and Joe's sudden deaths are somehow related to this. He just couldn't place his finger on it. The only thing he did know that something strange and terrible was happening, and that somehow it was all related to him in a way.

**The next chapter will really bring out the carnage, so stay tuned for my next update. But for now write some reviews on what you think of the story so far.**


	8. Chapter 7: Lunch Date with Death

Chapter 7: Lunch Date with Death

Justin had tried to get a good night sleep, but he couldn't sleep peacefully with those gruesome images in his head. Ever since he looked at those drawings he had felt even more scared and confused than he ever did before.

As soon as he woke up the next day he examined the pictures again on his bed. He spread them out, and tried to see how they meant anything. So far he knew that each picture depicted what happened in his vision of the Aqua Dome collapsing. Each of them showed a grisly image of people dying, but what was strange about it was that they were all of those who got out of the Aqua Dome before the disaster happened.

He picked up the one where the podium exploded, and killed the security guards. For some reason he felt as if he sense the connection between the picture and the deaths of Debbie and Joe. He put the picture back down and looked through all the other pictures that were spread out across his bed.

Suddenly he stopped as he looked at one particular picture. It was the one that showed Jamal getting impaled in the head by a sharp piece of the podium after it exploded. He felt as if the picture was trying to tell him something even if it wasn't in words. He grabbed it and slowly picked it up. He stared at it, hoping for something to come to him.

"_What am I supposed to find?_" he asked himself his head.

All of sudden the picture burst into flames.

"Holy shit!"

Justin dropped the picture, and it fell back on his bed. But for some reason it didn't light up the bed as well. Then he felt a strong wind blow up against him. He looked up and stared at the bedroom window in front of him.

Suddenly huge flames burst through the window, and out of the fire came several sharp flying objects. They appeared to be some kind of small wooden stakes, and they were heading right towards Justin. Justin screamed and covered his face to avoid being stabbed there. However, he didn't feel anything at all. He cautiously lowered his arms away from his face, and saw that his window looked completely normal again. He looked down, and saw that the picture that supposedly caught on fire was fine too. He was breathing heavily, and was totally freaking out.

"_What the fuck was that all about?_" he thought.

He stared down at the picture, and picked it up again. He had no idea why that just happened, and no he was even more scared.

"What the hell's going on?" he asked himself.

Why were all these strange things happening to Justin for no reason? What could possibly be causing these horrific hallucinations? Nothing has made sense to Justin ever since he had that fist vision. Stranger and stranger shit just keep happening to him on a daily basis now.

"Justin," yelled his mom from downstairs which surprised him enough to make Justin jump a little.

"What?"

"Come downstairs I've made some lunch for you."

"Can't I just have it later?"

"The doctor said you need to keep yourself as hydrated and fed as possible. You wouldn't want to have another problem again would you?"

At this point Justin really didn't care about food all that much, but he knew his mother would just keep bugging him about it.

"Ugh! Fine I'll be down in a minute."

"Thank you."

He was much more concerned with the pictures than his appetite, but he felt that maybe a little food would help him think better. So he headed downstairs for lunch where his mom greeted him with a smile and hug. Deep down Justin was hoping that what just happened was the result of hunger, and nothing else. But in his mind he knew that it wasn't true.

**Meanwhile…**

A few blocks away in an average looking house a certain star athlete was ready to tackle the day. But most of all he was ready to go to his job that he has worked for the last six months. And who might this person be. It was none other than previous football superstar and all around good guy Jamal Jackson.

He got up that afternoon feeling as great as he usually does. He got dressed, grabbed his wallet, but he couldn't find his keys anywhere. He searched all around his room, but could not find them. So he went downstairs to the kitchen where his mother was stirring some eggs in frying pan. She spotted him coming in and smiled at him.

"Hey baby," she said.

"Hey mom."

He searched around the kitchen countertop to see if he had left them there by any chance.

"You want some eggs," she asked. "I know it's a little late for breakfast, but you're just on time for brunch."

"I can't mom you know I got work today."

"Oh baby you're still working. Its summer vacation you should be out on the beach or something, not spending your time listening to some whiney ass customers."

Jamal smiled and chuckled.

"Mom have you seen my keys by any chance."

She looked around and found them lying next to the coffee maker. She grabbed them once she spotted them.

"Found them! They were by the coffee machine."

"Oh yeah! I must have left them there when I made myself some coffee yesterday."

"Boy as smart as you are you don't exactly have the sharpest memory do you?"

"Ha, ha very funny. Hand them over here."

She tossed him the keys, and when he grabbed them his face cringed in pain.

"Ow!"

"What happened?" His mom stopped what she was doing as soon as she heard him.

Jamal opened up his hand and saw that when he grabbed the keys they cut his palm. He could see a tiny cut on it with a tiny ounce of blood coming out of it.

"Nothing," he said. "It's okay I just cut myself a little."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes mom I'm fine. Don't worry about me so much."

"I know, I know. So when do you think you'll be back."

"Not too long I hope. The boss just needs me for the lunch rush. That place gets packed during lunch time."

"Well okay. "Be careful then."

Jamal went up to his mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"I will mom. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Jamal went out the door and into his car. He started it up, and drove off towards his job.

Back at Justin's house he had just finished lunch, and went back upstairs to his room. He went in and saw the papers still on his bed. That's when he started feeling uncomfortable again. He was so worried about what else might happen.

Suddenly one of the pictures flew off his bed and landed right in front of Justin's feet. Now he was really scared because he had no idea what could have caused the paper to fly out like that. Neither of his windows was opened so it couldn't have been the wind. He looked down and saw that it was Jamal's picture.

All of a sudden everything disappeared, and he saw the sharp wooden sticks flying towards him again but much slower than before. This time they were all covered in blood, and in the background he could hear people screaming. Then Justin just snapped back into reality again.

By that time Justin was convinced that something was wrong, and that somehow it all pointed to Jamal. Deep in his heart he felt like something bad was coming, but he didn't know what.

Immediately he pulled out his cellphone, and dialed Sadie's number. When he finished dialing he put the phone to his ear where he heard it ringing. It was already ringing a few times, and Justin was worried that Sadie wasn't going to answer.

"Come on pick up your phone. Pick up your fucking phone."

Then he heard it being picked up.

"Hello," said Sadie.

"Sadie! Sadie!"

"Justin? Justin is that you?"

"Yes, Sadie it's me. Listen I know this is going to sound insane but I think something bad is about to happen."

"Justin what are you talking about? You sound like you just saw a ghost or something."

"Nevermind that Sadie, listen! Something is going to happen, and I think that it's going to happen to Jamal."

"Jamal, what about Jamal?"

"I think he's in some kind of danger."

"Justin you're not making any sense right. So let's just calm down for a second, and explain this to me as slowly as possible."

Justin took a few deep breaths before talking to her again.

"Please believe me Sadie. As my best friend you have to believe me when I'm telling that something bad is going to happen to Jamal."

"What's gonna happen to him?"

"I don't know exactly, just something bad; like really, really bad. I need your help."

"I don't know Justin. This sounds kind of strange to me…"

Justin didn't know how else to explain it to her that would make any sense.

"…but if it will make you feel better I'll help you anyway."

Justin smiled in relief that his best friend at least gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well my dad's car is in the shop so he took mine. I need you to drive over here as fast as you can. I'll explain everything else when you arrive."

"Okay. See you then."

"Great, but hurry."

They both hung up, and Justin ran downstairs. He went out the door, and onto his front lawn. He stopped, and stood there waiting for Sadie to arrive. While he waited he was anxiously hoping that nothing bad would happen to Jamal before he could find him.

After a few minutes of waiting, Sadie finally arrived. Before she could stop the car completely Justin immediately opened the door and ran inside. He quickly buckled himself in.

"Drive, now," he said.

"But Justin-"

"Just drive! I'll explain everything, but please just go."

And so without even saying another word Sadie started driving again.

"Okay," she said, "now can you tell what's going on because honestly I don't know what I'm doing or even where I'm going."

"How far away is Jamal's house?"

"It's just two minutes away."

"Good. Just head there, and hopefully he's okay."

"What do you mean hopefully he's okay?"

"I told you Sadie, I think something bad is going to happen to him but I don't know when or where."

"Well, what do you know besides this hunch you have?"

"It's not a hunch, okay. I just know it! And I don't much except that it involves flying wooden sticks."

"Oh great," said Sadie sarcastically. "Well that's helpful."

"Just keep driving."

Sadie continued driving until she parked right in front of Jamal's house. Justin jumped out of the passenger's seat, and ran straight up to the front door. He knocked on the door rapidly, and waited until someone opened it. It was Jamal's mother.

"Hi! Are you Jamal Jackson's mother?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

Justin thought of anything he could use as an excuse, and decided to go with the first thing that popped in his head.

"Uhh yeah I'm a friend of Jamal's. I was supposed to return one of his CD's that he let me borrowed. Do you know where he is by any chance?"

"Well I'm afraid you just missed him. He just went off to his job."

"Job, what job? Do know where he works?"

"Well I can't exactly remember the name of it, but it's some kind of Swedish restaurant. It's somewhere downtown I think. If you want to I can just put it up in his-"

"That's okay I'll just give it to him in person."

"But-"

"Thank you Mrs. Jackson."

Before she could speak Justin bolted back to Sadie's car, and jumped right back in.

"Sadie, do you know the name of the Swedish restaurant Jamal works at?"

"Yeah I know what it is?

"Really?"

"Yeah I used to meet him there all the time when we dated. I could never remember the name of it, but I definitely know where it is. It's about thirty minutes away."

"Great! Drive to there right now!"

"Okay, okay just relax Justin."

"I will once I know Jamal's okay."

Sadie started driving into downtown San Francisco.

Meanwhile, across town in a small old fashioned looking restaurant known as _Välsmakande kött och Fisk_, there was a huge lunch rush and everyone on staff was busy as can be. Most of the customers were elderly people, with few young people. Every seat was packed, and waiters were running around trying to get everyone's orders. One of those busy waiters was Jamal who was going table to table getting orders.

In the restaurant there was a small but wide window that connected the kitchen with the rest of the serving area in which waiters could pick up the cooked meals. Today's special was steak and fish shish kabobs. The chef had multiple shish kabobs laid out on the grill while adding spices to them.

"Olaf!" screamed the chef. Olaf the person behind the check in desk came running to the small window.

"What is it this time?" he asked annoyingly.

"There are no more wooden skewers. Where did you put the new box?"

"Hang on I got them by my desk."

"Well hurry!"

Olaf ran to this desk, searched through it until he found the extra box of skewers, and then went straight back to the window and placed it on its countertop.

"There, happy now?"

He ignored Olaf's comment, took a few skewers out of the box, and continued cooking on the stove. Olaf stormed off angry.

Jamal came up to the window.

"Hey Sven, we need two salmon platters and one steak special."

"Ja!"

"Excuse me," said a customer behind Jamal. "Could we please have some menus over here?"

"Sorry I'll be right with you."

He grabbed a few menus and took them over to the people.

Sven started frying some salmon chunks on a frying pan, and flipped them over many times. Then he grabbed a bottle of vodka, and carefully sprinkled some of it on the salmon to add some flavor to it. He placed the bottle on the table next to the still active stove, but made sure that the bottle was closed. While he continued cooking a tiny crack appeared on the bottom of the bottle, and vodka was slowly dripping out of it.

"Sven, Sven!" said one of the cooks.

"What?" he angrily said.

"There's a man outside with some meat you ordered yesterday. He said you need to fill out some forms."

"Shit! What are you doing right now?"

"I'm making the beef stew. I can't leave it while it's heating otherwise it might overheat."

"Shit! Fine I'll go, but make sure my salmon doesn't burn as well. It'll be ready in about a minute so don't forget it."

"I won't I promise."

"You damn well better let that burn otherwise the next thing that burns is your next two paychecks!"

Sven stormed off outside of the kitchen through the back door with the stove still on but at a low temperature. The other cook continued stirring the soup while silently mocking Sven behind his back.

"Arrogant bastard," he said.

While he was busy with the soup, the vodka was still pouring out of the bottom of the bottle. A tiny trail of vodka was making its way towards the small flames of the stove.

A small wind then blew the box of skewers forward, and it landed on top of the countertop with the opened top was facing the serving area. A few skewers fell out and onto the floor, but the majority of them still remained in the box, and they were all pointed forward in the main part of the restaurant.

Jamal was still getting orders, and when he thought he got the last one he started walking away only to be stopped by another customer.

"Waiter!" shouted an elderly female customer. He stopped and turned to face her. He stood right in front of the little window, as well as in front of the box of skewers that was now facing him, but was few feet away.

In the kitchen the trail of vodka finally reached the tiny flames from the stove which lit it on fire. The fire made its way down the trail and right to the bottle of vodka.

"Yes ma'm," he said courteously.

"Could I please have some water now? My throat is getting a little too dry."

"I'm sorry ma'm I'll get your water right now."

And just as he said that the vodka bottle caught on fire, and caused the bottle to explode in small fiery blast. The explosion then propelled the skewers out of the box and into the air. Dozens of wooden skewers went flying straight through the restaurant with everybody screaming. The kept going until they all flew right at the person that was standing in the center of their path, Jamal. In just a few seconds every single wooden skewer started impaling Jamal all over his body. Two of them stabbed him through his neck. Six of them impaled him on his chest and stomach. One skewer stabbed him through his mouth, and two of them impaled him through both of his eyes. But worst of all three skewers stabbed him in his groin.

After the carnage was over, blood started pouring from Jamal's body. At first his body just stood up, but after two seconds he fell onto his knees and then fell back. When everyone saw his dead body everyone started screaming and panicking. Then Sven came in through the front door, and looked in shock at Jamal's corpse. Out of the kitchen came out the cook who appeared to be unharmed but his clothes and right arm looked slightly burnt, which implies that he might have gotten injured from the small explosion.

"What happened?" asked Sven.

The cook who was utterly horrified over what just happened said, "I-I-I don't know."

Then two other people came running through the front door. It was none other than Justin and Sadie who finally made, but were already too late. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Jamal's dead, motionless body lying on the floor bleeding. Sadie screamed, and burst in tears when she saw it. Justin grabbed her, and tried to cover her eyes.

"Don't look at him," he said. "Just don't look at him."

Sadie cried against Justin's chest, as he stared down at Jamal.

"_Sorry I was too late Jamal_," he thought.

**So what do you guys think? Was that bloody or what? I hope you all thought that it was a good Final Destination death. Write some reviews if you have something nice to say, and stay tuned for my next update.**


	9. Chapter 8: Pieces of a Puzzle

Chapter 8: Pieces of a Puzzle

Justin and Sadie drove back to Justin's house after seeing something so grotesque and horrible. Sadie finally stopped crying when she parked out in front of his house. Justin didn't say a single word on the whole car ride home. He was in so much shock over what happened to Jamal, as well as the fact that he knew it would happen before it did. He saw it right in front of him, but even with all the signs and visions that came to him he still couldn't save one of the most decent and well liked men.

After arriving at Justin's house they walked in, and up the stairs to his room. When he opened the door to his bed room, Sadie's eyes started watering but she held back the tears from falling down her face. He saw this and gently led her to his bed where they both sat down on. She wrapped her arms around him and softly cried on his shoulders.

"Shhh its okay," said Justin trying to comfort Sadie. "It'll be okay, please don't cry."

He rubbed her back, but nothing could help his best friend from thinking about what she had seen twenty minutes ago.

"I just can't believe it," said Sadie.

"I know Sadie. I know."

Sadie stopped crying and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"And it was so awful; more than awful even. It was utterly horrifying."

"Shhh let's not talk about it."

"And the way that he died. I mean just by looking at him couldn't you feel how…vicious it must have been."

"Sadie please you'll just make yourself feel worse if you keep thinking about it."

She angrily said, "How can I possibly feel worse than I already am?"

Justin didn't know how to respond to that. He couldn't exactly blame Sadie for feeling like crap after seeing her ex-boyfriend's mutilated corpse. Even after they broke she still liked him a lot.

"I'm sorry Justin. I just can't believe that a good person like Jamal would die from such a terrible accident."

"I doubt that."

"What?"

Justin looked at Sadie and realized that he had said his thought out loud.

"Oh nothing."

"No, what did you mean by you doubt it?"

Justin wasn't sure if he could properly explain it to her. Even he didn't fully understand it. But deep in his heart and soul he knew that it wasn't a simple accident.

"Well the thing is…I don't think that Jamal's death was a mere coincidence."

"Well then what would you call it?"

Justin prepared himself because he was about to give probably the most fucked up talks of his life. He just hoped that his best friend would believe him.

"That day at the Aqua Dome, I knew that something bad was going to happen. From the moment I stepped in it I felt something. There's no clear way of describing it. It just felt wrong. I thought I was just being paranoid or scared. I even thought that it was my fear that caused the hallucination of the Aqua Dome collapsing in the first place. But it wasn't fear that made me see it.

Somehow I saw the Aqua Dome fall apart before it actually happened. I don't know how or even why me of all people saw it. I just did, and even after I got you, me, and the others out of there in time I still felt that fear. By that time I thought it was just guilt, but it wasn't. I was still afraid, and I didn't know why. But this fear…it's more than just being scared. It's like a presence. It's like something is always with me wherever I go. Even when I'm completely alone I feel like something is there with me, watching me, mocking me, and no matter what I do I can't shake off that feeling."

Sadie looked utterly confused.

"What does this have to do with Jamal's death?"

"What if we were never meant to leave the Aqua Dome? What if we were supposed to die down there?"

"But we didn't die."

"That's the point! We didn't die because I saw it happen before it did. I knew that something bad was going to happen, and I got you and eight other people including myself out in time. Somehow I changed my destiny, your destiny, all of our destinies. We were meant to die in the Aqua Dome, but since we didn't that means that we messed up the natural order of things. So what do we do when order is disrupted?"

"We fix it until order is restored."

"Exactly! I didn't realize this at first, but now it makes total sense. Because we messed up the order of things by leaving the Aqua Dome something is trying to restore order."

"How?"

"By killing everyone who got out of the Aqua Dome."

"But Jamal just died in an accident."

"Sadie, think about it. How often does someone die in such a bizarre way like being impaled by dozens of wooden skewers? And how is it that out of everybody who got caught in that huge car crash only those two security guards were killed?"

"Well even if everything that you're saying is true you still forgot to tell me one thing. If something is killing us to restore order, then what is it?"

"That I can't say for certain. For all we know it could very well be death itself. Because we cheated death already it has to make things right by killing us off."

"Wait a minute. So you're saying that death is like a person?"

"No, it's not a person. It's more like a…a force. Something that can alter or manipulate anything around us in order to do whatever is necessary to kill people."

"So if what you're saying is true then death is going to kill us."

"Not just you and me, it's everybody who got out of the Aqua Dome before it collapsed. That includes the two security guards, Jamal, Nolan, Brianna, and Tori. Even that other guy with the messy brown hair is in danger."

"I can't believe this. I mean this just doesn't make sense."

"Believe me this is the only explanation for everything that is happening to us."

"But if all of this is true, then death could come after any of us at any time. How are we supposed to know which one is going die?"

"I think I can answer that one for you."

"What do you mean?"

Justin got off his bed, and walked towards his desk. He opened one of the drawers, and pulled out a stack of papers. He came back, and handed the papers to her. She looked confused as she flipped through each of the bizarre drawings.

"Did you do these?"

"Honestly, I'm not exactly sure if I did or not. All I know is that I found them on desk yesterday morning."

She continued looking at the drawings.

"What do these mean?"

"All of these drawings depict everything I saw in my first vision of the Aqua Dome collapsing."

He sat down beside her, and took the drawings.

"Each one shows a different thing that happened that caused the disaster. And what's even weirder is that each one showed how each of us was originally meant to die."

"So you're saying that this is what was meant to happen?"

"I'm afraid so."

Sadie looked scared as she saw each gruesome image.

"But how are these drawings supposed to help us know which one of us will die next?"

"Don't you see Sadie? These drawings are just pieces of a puzzle. If you put them together you'll see that there's some kind of pattern involved."

"What pattern?"

Justin took one drawing where it shows the podium blowing up.

"Look at this drawing. In my vision this is how the whole thing started, when somehow the podium exploded killing Edward Novak, his family, and those two security guards."

Justin took another picture where it showed Jamal being killed.

"And after the podium exploded a piece of it went flying towards the audience, and impaled Jamal in the head just like in this picture. So that means that Jamal died after the security guards. Don't you see what this means?"

Sadie thought for a few seconds while looking at the two pictures until her eyes grew wide when she realized the truth.

"They're dying in order," she said.

"Exactly! Everyone who got out of the Aqua Dome and survived are now dying in the order they were originally meant to die. Since the security guards died first in my vision than that explains why they were killed off first. Then after them was Jamal which is why he died after them."

"So then who's next?"

"Well let's look at the drawings."

So they both looked at the rest of the pictures. He flipped through them until he saw one that got his attention.

"Wait a minute, look at this drawing!"

He picked up the one where two people were being impaled.

"Is this what happened next?" asked Sadie.

"After the podium exploded the statue of the narwhal started shaking and spinning around. Then something broke the controls which caused it to fall while spinning, and then it impaled these two and went straight through the glass wall."

Sadie pointed her finger to the boy being impaled first.

"Well that's obviously Nolan, right?"

"Right, but I can't tell who this girl behind him is."

"Well it has to be either Brianna or Tori. They always stick by him."

"That's what I thought too, but there's no way of distinguishing who this person is. The person isn't shown clear enough; she's all covered in shadow, there's no distinctive characteristic, and the only thing I know is that it was a girl with long hair wearing a skirt."

"Wait," said Sadie who sounded like she found something. "Look at the girl's right ankle."

Justin looked closely at the girl's right ankle. He noticed something was on it, but couldn't tell what it was.

"Is that a birthmark or something?" he asked.

"Do you have a magnifying glass?"

"Yeah there's one on my desk next to my radio."

Sadie got up and walked to his desk. She immediately saw the magnifying lying next to the radio just like he said. She took it, and walked back to Justin. She put it above the picture, and they could see what it was.

"It's not a birthmark," said Justin, "it's a tattoo. And from the looks of it it's in the shape of a butterfly."

"Well at least we know how we can find out who's after Nolan."

"Yeah this does help."

"But then who's after this girl."

Justin kneeled on the floor, and spread the pictures across the carpet. He put the first three pictures next to each other.

"So first it's the security guards, then Jamal, and then Nolan."

He picked up another picture which showed a girl about to get hit by the enormous rush of water bursting through the glass wall.

"After Nolan and the first girl get impaled, the horn goes through the glass wall which severely damages. It stays together until the glass finally breaks and this girl gets hit first before everyone else does so that would mean that she's after the first girl."

"But who is she."

"Well again she's all covered in shadow so I can't tell who she is. But it has to be either Tori or Brianna."

"Alright, then what happens?"

Justin put that drawing next to the row of pictures, and picked up another sketch which caused him to bite down on his lip when he saw it. It was the one that shows Sadie and that other guy falling into the shark infested waters which would eat them alive. He put it next to the other pictures, and when Sadie saw it her eyes widened in fear.

"Do I die next?" she softly said.

"Well while you and I were climbing up the emergency escape ladder that other guy came up from behind you. He tried to pull you off so he could get ahead of you, but he ends up slipping and falls off. However, he pulls you down with him."

Justin saw a single tear falling down Sadie's face.

"If it makes you feel any better you die after he does."

She sarcastically says, "Well as great as that may be it still doesn't make me feel any better."

"Sorry."

Then Justin picked up the last picture in the series, and this one really made him fearful. It shows a shark leaping out of the water with its jaws wide opened, which it would have used to eat him up. He placed it next to the others which finally completed the puzzle.

Sadie looked at it for a second, and then looked up at Justin.

"I think you pretty much get the idea of what happens to me."

Suddenly the radio on Justin's desk just turned on, flipping through different stations. Justin and Sadie both stared at it, confused and worried as to why the radio just turned on by itself.

"Please tell me your radio does that all the time," said Sadie.

"I can't honestly say that it does," said Justin.

After flipping through stations it finally stopped at one where a song was already playing. Justin listened to hear what it was. It sounded funky, and kind of old.

_**Very superstitious,**_

_**Writings on the wall.**_

_**Very superstitious,**_

_**Letters 'bout to fall.**_

_**Thirteen month old baby,**_

_**Broke the lookin' glass.**_

Justin then realized what song it was. His grandpa used to sing it all the time when he was very little. It was "Superstition" by Stevie Wonder.

_**Seven years of bad luck,**_

_**The good things in your past.**_

_**When you believe in things**_

_**That you don't understand,**_

_**Then you suffer.**_

_**Superstition ain't the way.**_

Suddenly the radio started acting out. Tiny sparks flew out, and then shut down with tiny smoke coming out of it.

Justin and Sadie looked at each other in total shock and confusion. They had absolutely no idea why that just happened, but they were pretty sure that it wasn't exactly normal.

Then they both looked down at the drawings and looked at the carnage they showed in each one.

"What do we do now?" asked Sadie.

"First things first, we got to find Nolan. If we are dying in some kind of order then he's gonna be next. Tomorrow we got to find him, warn him, tell him about the drawings, what happened to Jamal and the security guards, and anything that'll convince him."

"Well we know that's not going to be easy. A knucklehead like Nolan won't fully comprehend something as dire as this."

"Well we have to try."

"But why? If we're all going to die again anyways what's the point?"

"Because if we could cheat death once, maybe we cheat it again. Maybe for good this time."

"That's one hell of a hunch, but I hope for our sakes you're right."

"I hope so too Sadie. I hope so too."

**So now that our fellow heroes are aware of the situation at hand, will they be able to save the others in time or will they meet the same gruesome fate as Jamal, Joe, and Debbie? Find out in my next update. Write some reviews for what you think of my story so far please.**


End file.
